reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine
The Mad Monarch who led the humans into destruction in the first timeline. Bio A 2nd year adventurer who climbs the Otherworld alongside Eres, Keldian, and Kangtae. She is currently in the Violet Zone with her Right Hand, Shin Taehee. Tutorial When Clementine was in the tutorial, she killed everyone and was forced to face the altar beast alone. She was able to kill it after being reduced to half a corpse. She is the only known person who was able to clear this. For this impossible feat, she was able to obtain the Solo Numbering 9 artifact, Nurmaha's Ring which became the strongest artifact which represented her. She hid how she was able to obtain the ring but teasingly told Hansoo about the room in the corner of the Altar that held the ring. Yellow Zone 12 years ago, in the 8th year since humans were transported to the Otherworld, Clementine arrived in the Yellow Zone. She was able to find the Destruction Jade and used it as a threat in order to meet the Higher Races. She met with the representatives of the Higher Races and told them that she'll create a trap for all the humans who will come up from now on. She and the Higher Races than entered an alliance. They created villages and made everyone who came up gather at these villages. There, they would educate and threaten the humans with the system and rules of the village and give them an idea that they would die if they left the village. This allowed them to create a hierarchy system as well as allow the Higher Races to receive offerings. Since they would be able to implant the seed of fear from the Higher Races into the humans with ease and divide them so they wouldn't be able to trust each other. In order to prevent the humans from retaliating, Clementine created an escape hole so that the humans would not think about other things. And thus the Green Road came into existence. The Green Road is a path between the territorial boundaries that led to the Green Zone. It was made so that all the humans would head towards that way instead of running away into the vast jungle in fear. It also acted as a test to recruit loyal members for Clementine while sacrificing those who would pose as a potential threat if sent up. The Higher Races were able to control every single human who came up with the use of only 3 Satellite Fortresses, and the Green Road with another three. The village were managed by both the Higher Races and Clementine's followers. Because of Clementine and the Higher Races, the casualties caused by them amount to tens of millions of people. Clementine left behind Metiron, one of her Dark Generals, to manage the Yellow Zone. She left behind the Destruction Jade with Metiron to deter the Higher Races from breaking the alliance. Green Zone 9 years ago, in the 11th year since humans were transported to the Otherworld, humans reached the Green Zone but were discovered by Tiamet. Tiamet kidnapped them in order to lure out the remaining humans and kill them. It was then that Clementine appeared. In just five short minutes, Clementine and Tiamet had found common ground and created a contract between each other. The people were then released. Very few people know of the contract. When Jang Oh, one of her Dark Generals, was assigned to manage the Green Zone, he found out what the contract entitled. He could not forget Clementine's kind voice which asked him to do vicious things. The contract stated that Clementine will catch all of the adventurers for Tiamet. Tiamet wanted to control the adventurers but couldn't since he was stuck in the White Dragon Arena, was only a single person, and because adventurers continuously came up. Clementine needed to handle those who passed by his eyes and came through the Green Road from below. With the support of the Empire and Kingdoms as well as the rewards and hatred towards the adventurers by the Players, a humongous clan had been created. Jang Oh received the help of the Empire and had become the clan leader. He was to look over the Spirit Land and capture the other adventurers. For this price, Clementine's comrades from below had been guaranteed safety from the Login area, Arrancar Zone, and the Logout Area, a rundown village next to the Capital of the Empire. This is how the Ant Eater clan had been created, a clan that kills adventurers. The Ant Tunnel was also created as a safe refuge for adventurers not a part of Clementine's army. However, the leader of the Ant Tunnel is contracted round up the adventurers and to sell out 10% of them every now and then while protecting the remaining 90%. Blue Zone Not much is known about the events in the Blue Zone. When Melchizedek first met Clementine, it felt shocked and began to be wary of the adventurers. Indigo Zone Eres and Keldian are debating whether to leave the Indigo Zone and move onwards. Clementine's forces volunteer to stay behind to protect the Indigo Zone's native allies. After Eres and the others left, Clementine's forces began to act. Abyss When the Abyss opened in the first timeline, Clementine started to act. She and her army were defeated by Eres, Keldian, and the others. However, many people died. Beliefs Clementine believes that while strength of individuals is important, numbers were also an important factor in determining the strength of a group. But there was a problem. The battle never ended and there was always competition. The clash with outside forces was harsh but the bigger problem was the internal dispute between the humans. The fact that they didn't have any knowledge as to who to target was an even larger problem. Since they didn't know when the people, whom they entrusted their lives to, would backstab them. At least if they hadn't been comrades for numerous years. And this problem will continue even after one goes up. The environment which changed all the time made it so there was no trust between the people. As the danger and responsibility each person needed to bear increases and there were less resources, only more fights would occur. Clementine had continue to think this way but it was not enough. The Helper clan in the Red Zone and the Cross clan in the Orange Zone which were set up by Eres and Keldian were too large. But then she saw the Yellow Zone. And she saw that the Higher Races didn't like the humans. Clementine judged that it was the right time to begin her plans. She created the villages and the Green Road and used them as a test. Those who failed were offered as sacrifices as potential threats to her weren't needed. Those who succeeded were to be sent up and be a part of her loyal army. Powers and Abilities Clementine is strong enough to single-handedly kill the Altar Beast in the Tutorial and is the only known person to have been able to do so. Although she was left half dead in the end, she was able to obtain the Solo Number 9 Artifact Nurmaha's Ring. Clementine has the power and charisma to lead people. It is due to her endless potential in leadership that many people choose to follow her. Clementine takes extreme care of her own people and her people feel that there will be no danger if they followed Clementine. Because of this, the 8 closest and strongest people to Clementine chose to follow her willingly. They followed Clementine because they felt a common ground with her and respected her. These guys would follow Clementine's orders to the death even without the Soul Fragment. They believe that Clementine could do things no one would be able to. Subordinates Clementine has 8 elite subordinates called Dark Lords. Her Right Hand, Shin Taehee, has the Fragments of Seven Souls trait that allows her to control 7 others for Clementine. * Shin Taehee - Right Hand to Clementine. Has a number of Solo, Double, and Triple Numbering skills. * Metiron - Dark Lord of the Yellow Zone. * Jang Oh - Dark Lord of the Green Zone. Traits * Lord * Unnamed battle trait that allowed her to defeat the Altar Beast. Skills * Artifacts * Nurmaha's Ring - Solo Numbering 9 artifact. Quotes Category:Character